


Sleeping like an Angel (MtG Month of the Ship - Day 15: Only one Bed)

by Wolkemesser



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Only One Bed, Weatherlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkemesser/pseuds/Wolkemesser
Summary: If you couldn't tell, I love this pairing. A continuation of my other Jhoira/Tiana fics, this one addressing their shared living quarters.





	Sleeping like an Angel (MtG Month of the Ship - Day 15: Only one Bed)

“It’s alright, Tiana. You’ve been working three days straight. Take as much time to rest as you need.”

“We’ve _all_ been working three days straight, captain.”

“That sounded an awful lot like questioning orders.” Jhoira put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t be thinking of insubordination, would you?”

Tiana blushed. She knew Jhoira was only joking, but that tone of voice gave her chills every time.

(Outside the context of orders regarding the operation of the ship, of course).

(…and sometimes even _if_ Jhoira was just giving orders about the operation of the ship).

And really, it wasn’t that she _wanted_ to disobey so much that she was worried.

“Never. But…It’s too small for the both of us. You need sleep more than an angel does, Captain, and it wouldn’t be comfortable for you…”

“I’ve slept in worse. If you want to take first rest, I’ll fix up the hammock while you’re sleeping and use that instead. It’s my fault it broke, after all.” Jhoira prodded a singed gear with her foot. The remains of a construct that had activated and broken out of her workbench at some point during the _Weatherlight_ ’s latest misadventure, slashed up the walls, torn Tiana’s hammock to shreds, and then bashed itself to pieces against the floor…

…leaving them with just the captain’s bed.

“No, No! I don’t mind about the hammock, I just…” Tiana’s eyes flicked toward the bed, and then to Jhoira. “I just…”

Jhoira smiled at Tiana, and lay a hand on her upper arm. She was glowing, despite the exhaustion in her eyes. “If it’s a matter of you not wanting to impose, rest assured I’ll let you know if you ever upset me.” Jhoira’s smile softened slightly. “If it’s a matter of us moving too fast…” Her hand slid down Tiana’s arm and cradled her fingers. “…I want you to have as much time as you need.”

“I-I don’t mind at all!” Tiana fumbled with Jhoira’s hand, taking it into both of her own and pulling it close to her heart. “That is…if you were to order me to, I would want that more than anything.”

“No…I think I want to hear you say it.” Jhoira’s grin became playful again. “Yes, I think that’s for the best. Tell me what you want.”

“Captain’s orders,” she added, enunciating each syllable.

“I…I think I’d like to share a…a sleeping space.” Tiana worried she was squeezing Jhoira’s hand too tightly, but she just kept on grinning. “C-captain.”

“Come on, then. Before we both pass out on the floor.”

Tiana followed the captain’s lead, and they lay down together. The bedding felt softer than straw-stuffed tarp had any right to be, and Tiana might have fallen asleep right there and then if her heart hadn’t been beating so fast. She curled herself as close to the cabin wall as she could, to give Jhoira enough space to sleep. She would have rather looked at Jhoira than the wall, but her wings took up so much space, and maybe the captain could sleep under them-

“Tiana.” Jhoira’s voice cam slightly muffled. “Turn around. I’ll be swallowing feathers all night if we lie like this.”

Tiana had rolled over before Jhoira even finished speaking, hugging her arms around herself, happy but still unable to look her captain in the eye.

“Hm.” Jhoira propped herself up on one elbow, looking Tiana over. How she was so steady after two nights of non-stop work Tiana couldn’t imagine. “Are you comfortable? Is there enough room for your wings?”

“Ah, it’s a bit cramped, but if they’re taking up too much space-”

“Switch with me.” Jhoira rose and patted the side of the bed away from the wall. “You can spread your wings over the edge and I’ll take the inside. How’s that? Comfortable?”

“Better. Ah, maybe tomorrow night…that is, if the hammock isn’t fixed by tomorrow night, I might get a crate or something to rest them on. Will you have enough space?”

“The perfect amount.” Jhoira crawled over Tiana and fell into the space between the angel and the wall. 

“C-can I hold you? While we sleep?”

“I insist that you do.”

Tiana unfolded her arms, and reached out to Jhoira. She found that, for some reason, she no longer had any idea of how limbs were supposed to work. One hand lay awkwardly on Jhoira’s side. The other wedged its way under her head, and Tiana felt her cheeks warm at the touch of her captain’s hair.

Jhoira moved easily into Tiana’s embrace, nuzzling the angel’s neck and wrapping her own arm around Tiana’s waist. She made it feel more natural. Tiana bit her lip and pulled her closer, arm wrapping all the way around Jhoira’s back.

Jhoira kissed Tiana’s cheek and nestled in. “Good-night, my brave angel.”

“Good-night, Jhoira.”

The captain was asleep and snoring softly in seconds. Tiana stayed awake just a little longer, enjoying the sounds of the breeze outside, and the tickle of Jhoira’s breath on her neck.

_The above is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC._


End file.
